


Pure Imagination

by ToriWritesStories



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clarke is scared of roller coasters, Disney Nerd Lexa, Disney World, F/F, Lexa is super adorable, One Shot, just random cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 15:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9446891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToriWritesStories/pseuds/ToriWritesStories
Summary: Clarke takes Lexa on a surprise trip to Disney World as an early birthday present, and finds out that her girlfriend is literally a huge Disney/Disney World nerd!AKA random cuteness based on a one shot suggestion!





	

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO!  
> It's not Sunday - in fact, it's Monday.  
> Still, I have something for you guys to read. Whoa what?! I know, it's crazy.  
> Sorry I'm a bit on the tired side, which should 100% be prefaced because like, I wrote this all in the last hour... so it's not my bestest work ever. Thing is, I may not be ready to post my next story by Sunday, so I wanted to get something out for you guys to read in the meantime, but I didn't want it to be like, taking up all of my writing time. Still, I think this ended up being pretty cute.  
> The Disney World (with Lexa as a Disney nerd) suggestion came from one of my fabulous followers Chelsea! THANKS CHELS!  
> Enjoy!!xx

“Am I an asshole if I tweet before I reply to Octavia’s text?” Lexa asked from the passenger seat, her green eyes trained to her phone as they had been for the past half hour.

“No, but Octavia might feel differently.” Clarke tried to keep the amusement out of her voice as she flashed her girlfriend a sidelong glance. She knew how hard Lexa was trying to keep from asking where they were going by distracting herself on her phone, but she also seemed a bit usually fidgety. If Clarke could make the trip go any faster, she would’ve teleported them straight to their destination, but at the same time, it felt invigorating to be able to surprise the brunette.

“I’ll just reply… but I _know_ that _she_ knows where we’re going, and if I start talking to her, she’s going to do that thing where she teases me about knowing,” Lexa muttered, although it seemed like she was dejectedly texting Octavia back anyway.

“Don’t worry, we’re almost there. But don’t look.”

“Ugh, I hate this. I mean, I _don’t_ , but I hate surprises, Clarke. And we drove like _two hours_.”

“You’ll survive, I promise.”

Lexa snickered from the passenger seat. “Duh, how would you live without me?”

“Shut up, cocky little shit,” Clarke bit back playfully, rolling her eyes despite the smile settled nicely on her face.

“You love me.”

“Oh, by the way,” Clarke said, watching the signs she was passing carefully to make sure that she hadn’t taken a wrong turn anywhere, “I was online the other day – did you know that you can get like, vinyl records of Disney songs?”

Lexa hummed thoughtfully. “I mean, I didn’t know that. It doesn’t surprise me, but like, that’s cool.”

“I feel like it would be cool to have a bunch of those.”

The amused laugh that shook from her girlfriend made Clarke smile. “We’ll add it to the ever-growing list of records that we need to get before… uh, we die, I guess?”

“Morbid much?”

The conversation lulled for a few minutes, and Clarke found herself beginning to smile when she realized that they were just about to their final destination. “Alright, impatient girlfriend of mine, look up. We’re almost there.”

Although she tried to seem cool, Lexa’s bright green eyes gave away her excitement as she looked up and out the window. It was a few seconds before they reached the sign – the one over the freeway that they drove under in another matter of seconds. The huge sign labelled: _Walt Disney World_.

“Oh shit, we’re going to Disney World?” Lexa exclaimed. “Oh my gosh! I haven’t been here since I was little!”

“I haven’t been here ever,” Clarke admitted, flashing her girlfriend a bashful smile.

“What! You have to see _everything_!” Lexa sounded panicked all of the sudden.

“Babe, we live two hours away from this place. If I don’t see everything today, it’s fine, because it’s literally an excuse for us to come back sometime.”

Lexa sat up straighter, seeming to get her emotions under check. “Right, okay.” There was a pause. “Oh my god! Your dumb Disney vinyl conversation was a perfect segue and I didn’t even notice!”

“It wasn’t _dumb_. Gosh, _rude_.”

It took an annoying amount of time to park their car in one of the many expansive parking lots for The Magic Kingdom, and then another significant chunk of time to actually get to the park afterward. Still, neither of them complained. In fact, Clarke couldn’t complain if she wanted to, because it was becoming increasingly apparent that Lexa was _very_ excited about being at Disney World, and it was _adorable_.

Once they were finally inside, standing at the beginning of the road that led directly up to the castle in the center of the park, Clarke actually felt her breath be taken away by the immense size of it all. It was pretty insane to think that there were a bunch of other parks as well – yeah, there was no way they’d be seeing everything in the one day that Clarke had managed to find time to make the short trip. College was a bitch when it came to scheduling – but Lexa’s birthday was coming up, and Clarke wanted to do _something_ fun for her. What was one day of English class missed anyway?

“So what first, Lexa?”

“You’re the one bringing me, why don’t you have some master plan?”

“I’ve never been here, and you obviously have. Plus, you’re bouncing on the balls of your feet – I’m not about to try and control what happens in the next ten hours.”

“Let’s just start on Main Street, and we can work our way around. We’ll need a map though, I don’t remember everything _that_ well. Oh, and we should grab food before we get too far in, or we’re both going to pass out and die. Ooh, we should skip like actual food and get one of those cute Mickey Mouse ice creams – you know what I’m talking about?”

Clarke was grinning from ear to ear, and Lexa didn’t even seem to notice that her previously cool and collected exterior had completely fallen away to expose what was obviously a closeted Disney obsessed nerd. Clarke knew that her girlfriend was secretly a nerd when it came to things like books and music, but Disney? Somehow, she’d had no idea that there was a side like this to her girlfriend. “Lead the way, babe.”

The day was jam packed, to say the very least.

Clarke had definitely not prepared well enough, but Lexa seemed to be fully equipped with Disney knowledge, even though she hadn’t been at the park itself since she was six or seven. They made their way down the road to the castle – Main Street USA, Clarke learned – and mostly just passed some stores and restaurants. Despite Lexa’s want for ice cream, they did stop at the Main Street Bakery for a somewhat substantial snack to power them through the amusement park.

They took a left and went to Adventureland first, and Clarke found herself mostly concerned for dodging the mass amounts of people everywhere while Lexa walked with seemingly no direction. She squealed happily when she saw the Tinker Bell attraction, and the Magic Carpet ride, but they passed up both of those as well as all but the Pirates of the Caribbean ride. Clarke gladly let Lexa pull her onto that one, and it was actually kind of cool Plus, being in the whole water setting was refreshing, considering how hot it was with the typical Florida heat and the flaming sun overhead.

Their baked snack didn’t hold them over for longer than that, so when they scrambled off of the ride, they stopped at a burrito and taco place at the end of Adventureland, and both were content by the time they left.

The next stop was Frontierland, and this was when Lexa finally learned something about Clarke – she was _not_ up for the roller coasters.

“Wait, you _don’t_ want to ride Thunder Mountain?”

“I mean… not particularly? I don’t really do well with heights, you know? Like… especially ones where you like, go really fast, and it’s scary and involves screaming…”

“Clarke! It’s _Thunder Mountain_! You have to go! You literally brought this on yourself. You can’t bring me to Disney World and _not_ get on the rides with me.”

The blonde groaned. “Alright… but can we do something like, less scary first? To like, make our way to the scarier stuff?” Lexa looked down at the map, presumably for something close, and her face lit up.

“Splash Mountain!”

Clarke wasn’t opposed to that one – once again, because of the miserable heat – so she found herself sitting in a log shaped little boat, behind her girlfriend. When the ride started going up – to the top of the “mountain” that they would be splashing down from – Lexa turned her head to look at Clarke with a huge grin. It distracted Clarke to the point that she barely realized when they reached the top, and then they were all the sudden plunging downward and, unsurprisingly, splashing into the water below. Lexa was laughing with genuine enjoyment, so even though Clarke was soaked through most of her clothing, she really couldn’t complain.

She _did_ complain when Lexa was dragging her to the top of Thunder Mountain, but she didn’t back down. Not even when she was sitting next to Lexa, strapped into the train style roller coaster car. The announcer gave out the safety information and one long series of words that were _actually_ impossible to decipher, and then it was go time.

Wind whipped Clarke’s hair around everywhere, but Lexa’s hair somehow managed to whip Clarke in the face as well. While the blonde screamed at the top of her lungs, she heard Lexa laughing and whooping in joy and excitement rather than utter fear.

They stumbled off the ride in two very different states, and began to make their way off of the attraction. When they walked past the booth that sells photographs from the rides, Clarke caught a glimpse of her and Lexa, and she stopped the brunette. “Look, it’s us.”

“You look terrified, oh my god.”

“You look like you’re having fun,” Clarke added with a light laugh.

“Yeah, because it wasn’t scary.”

“Maybe not for _you_.” They were quiet for a moment, the rest of the world passing around them as a handful of seconds passed. “Ah fuck it, I’m gonna buy it. My first Disney roller coaster experience – our personalities in a nutshell. You always having things under control and me being an absolute mess.”

* * *

After Frontierland was Liberty Square. The historical aspect of it actually caught Clarke’s attention, and she convinced Lexa to check out The Hall of Presidents with her, even though it was pretty clear that Lexa was more excited to move on to more intense things. Clarke was just glad for a slight break.

Turns out that there weren’t any rides up to Lexa’s standards in Liberty Square, but before they went to Fantasyland, they bought one of those ice creams that Lexa had apparently been waiting for.

“Alright, I get that the shape is Mickey, but it’s just ice cream,” Clarke said, taking a bit of her Mickey Mouse ear.

“Yeah, but it’s like, _Disney_ ice cream, Clarke.”

“Oh, my bad, Disney ice cream, got it.”

“Don’t make fun of me.”

Clarke batted her eyelashes at the brunette. “I would never.”

* * *

Fantasyland seemed like a good place for little kids, but also huge Disney nerds such as Clarke’s adorable girlfriend.

After riding a spinning teacup and flying in an elephant, when they were deciding on a place to sit down and eat before going to Tomorrowland, Clarke looked to her girlfriend. “You are so lucky that I love you.”

“What’s that mean?”

“That means that you will never, ever see me riding in a teacup surrounded by a bunch of small children ever again.”

Lexa grinned, but it promptly turned into a smirk and she bumped her hip against Clarke. “Whatever you say, babe.”

“What does _that_ mean?”

“It means that, I’m sorry, but you’re whipped, and I can guarantee that we will ride the teacups next time we are here.”

“I am not whipped.”

“We’ll _see_ ….”

* * *

They were beginning to run out of time when they finished dinner, but they entered Tomorrowland with a newfound energy. Well, Lexa had newfound energy, and Clarke was just beginning to get reluctant again when she realized that their next stop was Space Mountain.

“I don’t wanna ride another roller coaster.”

“Look, Space Mountain is way easier, I promise.”

Clarke looked at Lexa doubtfully. “What do you mean easier?”

“It’s inside and it’s dark. Plus, the whole way up, there are like games to play while in line, so there’s not even much of a grueling wait or anything. Seriously, though, babe, this is my favorite ride. You have to go with me.” Lexa’s lips turned into a pout, and Clarke was done for.

Space Mountain was actually a lot of fun – but Clarke would never admit that, at least not until Lexa convinced her to at some point in the future. It would undoubtedly happen.

Maybe Clarke was whipped.

* * *

They stopped at one more attraction – the Tomorrowland Speedway – which Clarke actually thought was a lot of fun. It was hard to go wrong with racecars after all.

It was starting to get dark when they started the trek through Tomorrowland and back to Main Street.

“So is there anything else?” Clarke asked, her arm wrapped around her girlfriend. She was tired, and starting to get a bit clingy like she sometimes did when drowsy. Lexa wasn’t bothered by it – but they both knew that there was no way they were driving home tonight. They would be driving about twenty minutes to a cheap motel somewhere and passing out for the night.

“What time is it?”

“Almost nine, I think?”

“I mean, I guess there’s not much else we could really squeeze in, plus I think we’re pretty much exhausted. I just wanna see the castle all lit up and go to a gift shop before we leave. I’ll even buy you something in exchange for you going on two whole roller coasters with me.” Lexa nudged her girlfriend happily.

“Sounds good to me.”

The lit up castle was actually beautiful, and Clarke found herself wanting to take a picture with it and her easily more beautiful girlfriend.

“Ooh, you’re actually excited enough to take a picture?”

“It’s proof that you have the best girlfriend ever who took you to Disney World, actually.”

“Oh right, my bad.”

It only left them with two pictures to remember the day by – the one from Thunder Mountain and the selfie of their worn out, but very excited, smiles with the castle in the background. They also got two Disney t-shirts, courtesy of Lexa, and when Clarke wasn’t looking, Lexa also bought a stuffed Minnie Mouse. When questioned later, she claimed that Minnie Mouse was actually her favorite original Disney character and that she’d had a similar toy when she was little, but it had gotten lost in her move to Florida. Clarke, being the great girlfriend that she is, didn’t tease or laugh at the brunette. She actually thought it was pretty endearing that her girlfriend was so obsessed with Disney.

Lexa denied any such obsession.

Two weeks later, though, for Lexa’s actual birthday, when she opened up two different wrapped vinyl records with Disney songs on them, her Disney nerdy-ness began to show again, and Clarke got it _all on video_. Never again could Lexa deny that she was obsessed – there was video proof.

(There was also video proof two years later that Clarke did indeed go back on the teacups ride after Lexa batted her pretty lashes and pouted her lips – she is, indeed, very whipped.)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that little one shot was at least somewhat enjoyable?!?! And I'm sorry that it wasn't perfect, but I hope it was cute???  
> So if I'm ready, I'll post the new story starting Sunday, otherwise it will be NEXT Sunday... I have a busy two weeks ahead of me, so we'll see?!?!  
> Where can you see me in between now and then?  
> Twitter: @BrittzandTana  
> So yeah, there's that, thank you guys for reading and I hope you all have a lovely day/night!!


End file.
